


Good Omens Ficlets

by Marian_Nightroad



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marian_Nightroad/pseuds/Marian_Nightroad
Summary: A Good Omens collection of short stories about Aziraphale and Crowley's relationship.





	Good Omens Ficlets

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing short stories to post in Tumblr, so to keep them organiced, I'll post them in here too as independent chapters. I hope you enjoy them all. 
> 
> Also find me on Tumblr as mariannightroad.
> 
> First story summary:  
This is his own Heaven, or his own Hell, and it worth all the time they had to wait to be where they are.

They don't need to sleep, neither Aziraphale nor Crowley, but Aziraphale knows how much Crowley enjoys that particular human activity, almost as much as he enjoys eating, so he let him sleep to his heart content every time he wants.

At first, Aziraphale choses to get out of the bedroom as soon as Crowley's breathe get a rhythmic compass, but when he realizes he doesn't have to restrain himself anymore, he starts to stay. He starts by sitting on the couch, close enough to say they're together but far enough, at the same time, not to disturb Crowley's sleep. He reads quietly for hour and hours until the demon's gaze become so penetrant over him that he can't ignore it. Then, he lowers whatever book he's been reading, gives him his brightest smile, and walks to the bed to let a _'morning kiss_ on his cheek.

That's their routine for days, and days become weeks, and the spend nap time like this until, one day, Aziraphale decides he doesn't want to be that far from his love and starts reading on bed, right next to Crowley's lax body. It's hard to turn pages as he's trying not to move one single muscle, but as he, immerse in the story between his hands, stops caring about it, he could see how Crowley doesn't even bother with his movements, so he allows himself to get more comfortable with both, the position and the idea of stay that close.

But years of painful restrain have made him thirsty for physical contact, and it doesn't pass much days before he starts to dismiss his book for a moment each ten pages or so to gently caress his love's cheek with his fingertips, being initially afraid of wake him and then overwhelmed by the absolute confidence he has to sleep that deeply knowing that he's right next to him. And then, all fear in his touch disappears to give way to the purest feeling of devotion for the being that have chosen him over everything on the whole world, over Hell, over Heaven, over destiny. Crowley sighs, and Aziraphale discovers a new hobby, pretty much funnier than reading: looking Crowley sleep.

So, the next times they go to bed together for Crowley to take a nap, he doesn't even carries a book with him. In a newly established ritual, Crowley gives him a chaste kiss, that he's happy to return, and that single kiss becomes a battle to be the first in cover the other's face with kisses. As they continue, time between each kiss increases until Crowley falls asleep and Aziraphale, silently, proclaims himself winner. The prize comes to him almost immediately, when he rests his body against the headboard and Crowley wraps his arms around his waist. And when Crowley's head is resting on his lap, that's all he need to convince that what they have right now is better than whatever Heaven could have had to offered him.

This is his own Heaven, or his own Hell, and it worth all the time they had to wait to be where they are. It worth all the times they had have to restrain, or lie to each other, or lie to themselves, in order to protect his friendship. It worth the pain, the '_loneliness_' -that has never been such a thing- the rejection from their respective sides. It worth it all, and he would pass through it all again just to have a brief moment like that one, looking at his love sleeping serenely, lying by his side.


End file.
